The Secret Behind It
by Prince Cavallone
Summary: Chapter 9 updated. Wolfram and Murata are together, and Yuri and Saralegui are together as well. But will the story ends up with Murata and Wolfram or Wolfram and Yuri? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Conrad, Sara is coming tomorrow right?" Conrad sighed, "Yes, Yuri-heika." Yuri once again corrects Conrad by asking him not to be formal to him.

"Yeah heika, we know you can't wait to see Saralegui-heika, but you should also study the history of Shin Makoku," said Gunter as he is holding the thick fat book and reading it. "Four thousand years ago, the original king, Shinou-heika…"

The blonde go out of the room without noticing the brunet is looking at him for the whole time. "Wolfram, are you alright, you did not speak anything from just now?" the brunet asked his little brother. "Do I look like I am not okay to you?" Wolfram asked in anger. Then Conrart watch his little brother disappear from there and he went to teach his troops like what he always do.

The Next Day…

"Hi, Sara! Yuri, it has been a long time! Sara, let's go in first." They talked happily and they won't put an end to the conversation. The two young kings were followed by Gunter and Beries.

Gwendal has not shown up himself from yesterday since he was actually helping the wimpy king to sign the papers. Wolfram went back into his own room to have a rest. Conrart wanted to join Gunter but he wanted to have a talk with his little brother first.

The brunet opened the door and he went in. "Wolfram, are you okay? You are angry with Yuri for being too close with Saralegui-heika, aren't you?" Wolfram look at his second brother for a moment, "None of your business, I wanted to rest, so would you like to go out now?"

Conrad look at his brother with sadness, "Wolfram, Yuri just treats Saralegui-heika as his…" his words was cut out by the blond.

"I SAID I WANTED TO HAVE A REST, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" Wolfram shouted as loud as thunder with his anger to the brunet. "If this is the case, I am sorry for bothering you so much, Wolfram." When Conrart is on his way to go out of the room, the blond finally realized what he had said. Conrart, I am sorry for shouting at you, I…

When Conrad hears those words, he walked nearer to Wolfram and hugged his little brother. "Conrart…" the blond does not know what he should say at this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Conrart hugged the blond more tightly now.

"Wolfram, don't hide your feeling all by yourself, you can tell me though you hate me as a human, but you actually always need me. And I will always be there when you need me. You don't know how much I wished you can once more call me chisai-anue with your soft and sweet voice," Conrart confess it all his feeling to Wolfram now.

Con..Conrart? Conrart hugged him again as he forgot he did not closed the door when he came in just now.

"Conrart, Wolfram.." the lavender hair man was surprised when he saw they hug together so lovely and he can't continue his words. Behind him was Saralegui, Yuri and Beries.

Conrart and Wolfram blushed so much and they actually don't know how to explain.

"Wolfram, since when? Tell me, Wolfram." Gunter asked. "So Wolfram, you had accept Conrart?" Yuri asked cheerfully as he wanted to know more. "It's not like what you all think." Wolfram explain as he blushed more and run out of his own room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner time, Yuri sit next to Sara. Gwendal sit beside Gunther to hear Gunther's story. Gunther told Gwendal about how lovely Conrad and Wolfram was but Gwendal don't seemed like surprised at all.

Wolfram and Conrad are the first two who leave.

Wolfram wanted to find for Greta so he went to Yuri and his room. He stopped at the door side as he saw something that cannot be interrupted.

Saralegui and Yuri are inside the room. He saw Yuri gave one keychain to Sara. The keychain is in heart shape. Thank you ,Yuri. Its really beautiful. Then Sara hugged Yuri

and Yuri return the hug.

With that , he decided to sleep in his old room from today onwards.

Wolfram had transfer all his things back to his own room.

Yuri had only talk to Wolfram a few times as he is busy chatting with the other king.

Wolfram then decided to end the engagement. He put the annual of engagement paper on Yuri's desk where he used to sign all those papers. Yuri seems like did not notice it because he did not go to the room for a long time.

Weeks later..

Heika, it has been a long time you stop signing the papers. But Sara.. Nevermind Yuri I will have a walk at the garden with Beries while wating for you.

Then, Yuri go ahead to the room to start signing those hateful papers followed by Gwendal, Gunther and Conrad. Wolfram is busy doing some Bielefeld land work that was given by his uncle, Waltorana.

One piece of paper fly down to the floor and Conrart pick it up. When he read it, he was surprised that it's the annual of engagement paper between Yuri and Wolfram. The worst is Yuri had just signed it.

Yuri, you had signed this paper? I would like you to read the content now. Then Yuri read it and he then run ahead to Wolfram's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wolfram-kaka, this is the report from our troops. "How is the new surbodinate?" Wolfram asked Hisoka (the leader of Wolfram's troop). He had improve very much, kaka.

Really, that is good. Anymore problem, Hisoka? No, but why Lord Waltorana asked Wolfram kaka to do the things in Bielefeld land.

After all, I am a von Bielefeld family member, do you understand now.

But, kaka you are signing the paper, aren't that same like what Yuri-heika do everyday.

Hisoka, you must be tired of controlling the whole troop, now go and rest, okay.

Then, Hisoka went out and Wolfram sigh.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Note

Sorry if there is any wrong grammar.

Chisai-anue is little big brother

Kaka is your excelency


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yuri runs as fast as lightning and his face is full of sweat but he cannot find Wolfram. He was afraid that the blonde had left the castle. Finally, when he reached Wolfram's room he rushed in without knocking the door.

"Wolfram!" he screamed the blonde's name.

"Shibuya," the double black daikenja called to his friend when he saw him. The double black king seems like he did not heard his call. The double black daikenja decided to call him again but he kept his mouth shut when he saw the Maou had gone into Wolfram's room.

He hides himself behind the wall to listen their conversation.

"As a king, don't you have any manners by knocking the door before you enter someone's room? Anyway I am not deaf; you do not have to scream at me. By the way, do you need anything from me?" the blonde asked the double black king while he is still signing those papers.

"Wolfram… I…"

The blonde put down his pen as he wanted to listen to the king. Shining emerald green eyes met dark black eyes.

"Wolfram, I won't accept this engagement paper!" the double black king said as he showed Wolfram the engagement paper.

Wolfram smiled and said, "Then what do you want?"

"I won't want this ending, it shouldn't be this way!" Yuri screamed as he tried to tear off the engagement paper.

The blonde was surprised with the double black king's actions and he quickly walked forward to the wimpy king and snatched the engagement paper from Yuri to avoid him from tearing the paper. Dark black eyes meet shining emerald eyes.

"Don't tear it! Do you know what you are doing, henachoko!"

"Of course I know what I am doing!"

Wolfram took away the engagement paper from Yuri's hand and he put it on the table.

The blonde walked nearer and nearer to the wimpy king, forcing him to lean against the wall and the blonde placed his hand against the wall.

Wolf… Wolfram?

* * *

"Beries, I really liked Yuri! What do you think about it?"

"Yuri-heika is really a kind person, heika." said the long, dark green-haired guy.

"Beries, I will make Yuri mine."

"Heika, you mean…"

"Yeah, this time I will surely succeed and I will make that little girl, Greta to like me too."

* * *

"Wolf..Wolfram..?"

The blonde move his lips nearer to Yuri lips as he tried to kiss the double black king.

"Wolfram, what are you doing?" Yuri pushed Wolfram away to avoid the kiss.

"See, if you don't love me, there is no point for the engagement to continue. Keep it," Wolfram gave back the engagement paper to the wimpy king.

Yuri looked at Wolfram in confusion and then he looked back at the engagement paper. I am supposed to come here to settle the things about my engagement but yet I did not do anything from just now. All I do was just listening to Wolfram words instead Wolfram is the person who should listen to me.

"Yuri, if you don't have anything else, please leave the room, I am busy."

"Oh, I am going out now. Nee, Wolfram… I think you are right. We are still friends right?" the double black king standing there patiently to wait for the blonde to answer him.

"Yeah." After knowing the answer, he went out and back to where Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter were waiting for him.

Wolfram finally relaxes when Yuri went out. After all, their engagement is over. The only thing left between both of them is Greta but if Saralegui's married to Yuri, Saralegui will replace Wolfram's place as a father.

He is too tired to think of such many things and he did not notice the daikenja outside, which watched the whole scene.

* * *

"Heika, did you settle the thing with Wolfram?" the brunet asked the king once Yuri entered the room.

"What did Wolfram said?" Gwendal asked the king after Conrad finished asking.

Brown eyes, blue eyes and violet eyes looked seriously at the double black king.

"Actually, we are friends now," the king answered them happily while the three of them widened their eyes.

"So, are you happy with this, Yuri?" asked the brunet.

"Of course, it should end up like this earlier, I am so happy, Conrad."

* * *

Shinou temple…

"Shinou, the Maou had already end the engagement with von Bielefed-kyo, am I right?"

"Oh my sage, why are you so interested in them," the original blonde king asked his lovely daikenja.

"I am just asking, there is no any reason."

"Oh my sage, if you are so bored, why don't you think about our future?" Shinou started to tease Murata again.

"Now Shinou, stop talking nonsense, okay. I am busy thinking of something else, please don't interrupt me." Shinou just smiled as he knew what his sage is thinking.

* * *

Today is a windy and nice day in Shin Makoku. Everyone is busying doing their work but it is different when you looked at the two young kings.

"Yuri, let's go for a date," Saralegui asked the Maou.

"Dating?" the Maou eyes Saralegui in confusion.

"Yeah Yuri, dating," the blonde king answered back.

"Sara, but..." before Yuri could finish his sentence, Saralegui grabbed Yuri's hand.

* * *

The brunet is on his way to his little brother's room from the right. The grey-haired guy is on his way to his little brother room from the left. They are surprised that Wolfram had canceled the engagement easily. They worried for their little brother.

Finally the two brothers saw each other when they reached the blonde's room. "Gwendal, why are you here?" the brunet asked the grey haired man. "Then why are you here?" they grey-haired asked back the brunet without answering his question. "I guess we came here for the same reason," the brunet said as he is smiling to his brother and his brother smiled back.

They went into the room and they found out that their little brother is not there. Both of them saw those papers on the table and they wandered what is that. They go nearer to the table and take a look at it.

"This is the signature of Wolfram, so Wolfram is doing all this nowadays?" Conrad asked Gwendal in confusion. "I thought Waltorana is the one who supposed to do all this," Gwendal said in confusion too.

"Gwendal, Conrart, why are both of you in my room," Wolfram asked as he closed the door. "Can't I visit my little brother?" both the brunet and the grey-haired man said together.

"What happened to both of you? Had you all ate something wrong?" Wolfram asked as he walked nearer to them.

"Anyway Wolfram," Conrad asked as Gwendal continued his words. "Are you signing those papers for Waltorana?"

"Oh yeah, he asked me to do it. Anyway, why are both of you here?"

"Didn't we say just now, we came here to visit you," Conrart quickly find something to say to avoid the blonde from knowing that they came here because they worried about him. Wolfram hated it when other people worried about him but he doesn't like it if anyone hides their feeling for not letting him to worry about them.

"Since you are busy, we will go first," Conrad and Gwendal themselves.

"I am okay. If you are worried for me about the engagement, I am okay with it," the blonde speak when both of his brothers are on their ways to the door.

Conrart and Gwendal smiled to themselves. Then they went out of the room and the walked separately. Conrart walked to the right while Gwendal walked to the left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sara, why did you come to Shinou's Shrine?"

"Yuri, here is a nice place. Can we have our date here?"

"Huh?" Yuri asked in disbelief. "But…" he did not continue his words as Sara smiled at him friendly.

"Yeah Yuri, so let's take our seat."

"Yuri, would you like to try this," Sara asked Yuri as he took his seat.

Dark black eyes meet golden yellow eyes.

"Yuri, just have a try at these, I baked these cookies for you."

The double black king looked at the other king in disbelief when he heard the words.. "I baked these cookies for you." He was touched by Sara and the second he taste the cookie, he can feel the love inside it.

"Thank you, Sara. These cookies are really delicious," he told his beloved friend who is waiting for his comment.

"Really, that is good to hear. I spent my whole night baking these cookies."

Yuri, the double black king can't control himself to hug Sara as he was really touched by Sara. "Thank you for everything you had done for me, Sara."

"Yuri, do you know why I do all these for you? That is because I love you. I love you, Yuri."

"Sara…" Yuri just smiled to the blond king. Both of them started kiss each other and they allow themselves to fall onto the floor. "Sara, I love you too." They continue kissing again.

* * *

Heikaaaaa..! Oh my heika, where are you? You should learn the history of Shin Makoku by now..heikaaa!

The lavender-haired teacher sat down in disappointed. He was alone in the empty room. Conrart and Gwendal locked themselves in their room for some reason. He thought maybe they had something to do. Eventually, they are just thinking about their little brother. Wolfram locked himself in his room too to finish his work that was given by his uncle.

"Haizzzz…" he sighed and he saw the most unlucky guy in Shin Makoku.

"Dorcas, did you saw heika?" He asked him as the poor guy passes the room.

"No…I" he did not get the chance to finish his words and the four maids came to scold him.

"Dorcas, why are you still here. We thought you had already sent those things to the actual place."

Gunther and Dorcas sighed in tired.

* * *

"Sara, there is just two more cookies left. What should we do about these?"

"How about the person who woke up earlier will get to eat these two cookies," Sara suggested.

"That is a good idea, so should we sleep now?"

"Yeah, Yuri." Sara kissed his beloved guy before he fall asleep, make the double black king blushed like a tomato.

* * *

"Heika, I am coming in," the brunet came into the double black king's room in surprise as he found out that the king is missing.

"So heika had gone to Saralegui heika there, isn't he?" he whispered to himself.

He sighed again and walked ahead to the double black king's room to find his majesty.

At the opposite side...

"Heika, I am coming in," the green-haired guy came into the blond's king room in surprise as he found out that the king is missing.

"So heika had gone to Yuri heika there, isn't he?" he whispered to himself.

He sighed again and walked ahead to the double black king's room to find his majesty.

When the brunet and the green-haired guy is on their way to both of the king's room, they met each other and they are totally in surprise.

"Weller-kyo?" Beries asked in surprise as the brunet asked him back with the same question. Both of them did not speak as they know what is happening.

"So, should we go together, Beries?"

They asked Dorcas whether did he saw heika and Darcos say he saw heika at the Shinou's Shrine. Then they go ahead to Shinou Shrine to find their beloved king as they get the message from the poor Dorcas.

They saw both the blond king and the double black king are hugging each other sleeping.

Conrart can nearly imagine what had happened last night.

"What is that inside the container?" Conrart asked eyes at Beries. Both of them walked near to the kings to find out what is inside the container. They opened the container and they found out there is two cookies inside it.

"Such a waste seems like both of them wanted to throw these cookies away. To avoid wasting it, do you want to eat one?" Conrad asked Beries as he is eating one of the cookies and handing another cookie to Beries. The green-haired guy takes it to put in his mouth.

"Beries, Conrad, why are you all here?" both the king woke up and asked them.

Then both the young kings had their eyes at the container and they found out that the last two cookie had lost.

"Beries, did you saw the two cookies in this container?" asked Saralegui.

"We thought both of you don't want it anymore, so Beries and I had ate the cookies," the brunet answered the other king.

"WHAT! CONRAD YOU HAD ATE MY COOKIES?" Yuri shouted at his godfather in disbelief.

Both Conrad and Beries apologize to their king. "Whatever, by the way it's time to have breakfast. Let's go, Sara," Yuri winked to Sara and he clasped Sara's hand.

* * *

"Everyone, I want to announce something." Then the double black king slaps the blond king's left cheeks. All pair of eyes stared at the new pair of couple except Wolfram.

"Now Sara, you are my fiancé." The blond king hugged his new fiancé happily and his new fiancé reply the hug.

All eyes looked at the two kings in disbelief and surprised and they looked at the blond prince. Then the blond prince stands up and wished the new couple in Shin Makoku and Yuri thanked him. Conrart, Gwendal, Murata and Gunther stared at the blond as they never expect that Wolfram will be the first one to wish the kings.

Later, everyone kept quiet and continue eating their breakfast. Murata eyes secretly at Wolfram but the blond seems like did not notice. After all, the blond only can sense that his brothers and Gunther are looking at him.

Shinou Temple…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the shiny blond original king of Shin Makoku shouted in disbelief.

"Are you deaf? I said Shibuya had proposed to King Saralegui!" the double black daikenja repeat his words.

"How could this happen? Even though Yuri had canceled his engagement with von Bielefeld-kyo, but he can get a new fiancé in such a short time?"

"Nope, I guess he had already fallen for King Saralegui for a long time."

"Huh?!" the original king was bemused now.

"Geez, Shibuya is a really troublesome king! I am going to take a kip now."

"My sage, if you love von Bielefeld-kyo, please tells him as soon as possible," the original king tells his daikenja.

"Huh? Who said I am in love with von Bielefeld-kyo? I just feel sorry for him, that's all!"

"My sage, it's never mind if you lie to me, but it's a big problem if you lie to your own."

* * *

"Do I really like von Bielefeld-kyo? No, have I forgotten? Shinou always say nonsense…haha…" the double black daikenja lied to himself once again at the garden alone.

"Good morning, Murata" he heard his name being called so he turned to behind and he saw his friend with King Saralegui and he smiled to them.

"Murata, be careful!" he heard his friend shouted and he saw the huge tree is dropping but he knew there is no time for him to run away. He just closed his eyes and stood there and waits for death.

When he opened his eyes, he felt he was still alive – he looked back and see he was saved by Wolfram. He is now in Wolfram's lovely and gentle hug.

"Geika, are you okay? Are you hurt?" the blond prince worried and helped the daikenja to stand up and he gets the answer "no" from the double black.

"Murata, are you okay?" Yuri dashes to Murata.

"Wolfram, you are injured. You have a cut at your arm, I think the branches had cut you."

"I am okay. There is nothing to worry about."

"What are you saying? You were injured because you saved me. Let's go to Gisela now, Wolfram," the double black clasped the blond's hand and walked ahead to find the healer.

* * *

"Wolfram-kaka's injury is nothing serious, just take more rest, okay?" the green haired healer told the daikenja as she is helping the blond to bandage the injury.

"If this is the case, then it's really great," the double black smiled to the injured blond.

The blond blushed as this is the first time the daikenja smiled at him so gently.

"So, can we go back now, Wolfram?" Wolfram agrees with Murata and said bye to the healer.

"Wait Wolfram, I wanted to tell you something. Geika, do you mind to wait at outside for a moment?" said the green haired healer.

"Of course not," the double black replied Gisela as he go out of the room.

"What is it, Gisela?"

"Nee … Wolfram, geika seems like really cared for you very much?" the green-haired girl said most probably in a teasing way.

"Gisela, what are you trying to say?"

"Wolfram, since Yuri-heika had already proposed to Saralegui-heika, why don't you give geika and yourselves a chance?"

"Gisela…geika and I…"

"Wolfram, please think about what have I told you just now.. After all, I am your best friend or you can say as a childhood friend, you should trust me too," Gisela explain to her friend.

"Okay, I am going first. Geika is waiting for me, bye," Wolfram wave his hands and go out.

* * *

In Shinou temple…

_Geika, are you okay?_

_Are you hurt?_

Murata flashed back the incident in the garden and he smiled to himself. "I think I really love Wolfram," he whispered to himself without noticing that the original king is looking at him at the behind.

Wolfram's room…

_"Nee … Wolfram, geika seems like really cared for you very much?" the green-haired girl said most probably in a teasing way._

_"Gisela, what are you trying to say?"_

_"Wolfram, since Yuri-heika had already proposed to Saralegui-heika, why don't you give geika and yourselves a chance?"_

Wolfram flashed back the conversation between Gisela and himself.

"Geez, I really don't understand what Gisela is trying to say. Of course I know Yuri had proposed to Saralegui-heika but that had nothing to do with geika," the blond prince whispered to himself in confusion.

"Enough, I think I should rest first. I should think about those things later."

Yuri's room…

"Hi, Greta," Saralegui wave his hand to Greta.

"Yuri, I wanted to ask you something," the little girl eyes at his father.

"Yuri, you had proposed to Sara means you will marry him soon, right. Then how about Wolfram? I don't want to leave Wolfram alone, Yuri."

Two pairs of eyes looked at the little girl.

"Greta, I had canceled the engagement with Wolfram. Moreover, Wolfram agrees with our decision," Yuri told his daughter and he saw his daughter looked at him with an unbelievable eyes.

Greta then dashes out to find her another father. The little girl wanted to hear the truth from his blond father. She doesn't want this ending. She wanted Wolfram to be with Yuri instead of Saralegui. She run and run but he cannot find Wolfram's room. Her face was all wet by her own tears.

"Greta…" Yuri finally catches up with his daughter.

"Yuri, I want Wolfram, Wolfram…!" and then the little girl cried in his father's embrace and fell asleep.

The double black king carried his daughter back to the room.

"Sara, I am so sorry. It seems like Greta can't accept us. I think she needs some time, so please….and I am really sorry," the blond king goes back to his room after he got the apologize from his beloved fiancé.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wolfram-kaka, may I ask what is this?" Hisoka asked his excellency as he pointed to the document with the brown cover.

"Oh, that is an important document for Bielefeld land."

"I will die if I lost even one of the pages, so Hisoka please don't touch it, okay?"

"Okay!"

Looking at the busy blond prince, Hisoka excused himself in order to let his excellency to rest after busy doing the important document. He went out and saw the great daikenja walking towards the blond's room. He greeted him but he was ignored by the great daikenja.

*Knock, knock, knock*

Murata knocked the door and he entered into Wolfram's room. Wolfram was surprised of Murata's sudden visit to his room.

"Geika, do you need anything from me or have you entered into the wrong room?" the blond asked curiously.

"Can we go to the garden to have a walk? I have something to tell you," the double black answered back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So geika, what is it that you want to tell me?" the blond asked the daikenja as they were walking in the garden.

"Wolfram, actually I…" Murata was rather inarticulate.

"Sara, I love you!"

"Yuri, I love you too!"

Two pairs of emerald eyes and black eyes looked at the two kings who is now kissing each other.

"Geika, why don't we use the other way?" Wolfram move backwards as he saw the whole scene.

"So can you tell me now, Geika?"

"Wolfram, you can cry in front of me."

"Geika, what are you trying to say?" the blond prince asked in confusion.

"I can see it. Your sadness always comes from Shibuya. I can sense a feeling of profound sorrow in your voice every time you speak."

"Wolfram, I want to cry with you when you are sad and I want to laugh with you when you are happy. I want to stay together with you forever, Wolfram!"

"I love you, Wolfram! I love you!"

"Geika, what are you saying?" the blond asked the double black to repeat his words in surprise.

"Wolfram, I love you!"

"Geika, you don't love me but you pity me. I don't love the wimp anymore and I don't need your pity," the blond tried to correct the double black's mistake.

"No, I really love you. My love to you is serious and I don't pity you."

"Geika, please stop joking. If you call for me just to say all these nonsense then I will excuse myself."

"Wolfram!" he grasped his hand and pulled the blond towards him. Murata allow his lips to touch Wolfram's lips. The blond take some time struggled and pushes the double black away from himself.

"Geika, do you know what are you doing?" Wolfram ran as fast as lightning as he wiped his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blond prince is walking towards the corridor of the castle.

~flasback~

"_Wolfram, I want to cry with you when you are sad and I want to laugh with you when you are happy. I want to stay together with you forever, Wolfram!"_

"_I love you, Wolfram! I love you!"_

"_Nee … Wolfram, geika seems like really cared for you very much?" _

"_Gisela, what are you trying to say?"_

"Geez…" Wolfram scratched his head as he had a headache of thinking all those things.

"Wolfram… Wolfram?" the brunet called his brother's name for a few times. The blond prince did not notice his appearance until he felt someone touching his shoulder.

"Conrart…?" the blond saw his brother and he was surprised to see him here. Usually at this time, Conrart will be riding his brown horse with Yuri. Nevertheless, he did not notice his brother was here; maybe he had been over thinking about Murata.

"Wolfram, what happened? I called you for a few times, are you sick?" the brunet asked his little brother with his worrying face.

"I am okay, I am just…" he does not have any time to continue his words as he turned around and saw the soukoku daikenja is coming. "Conrart, I have something else to do so please excuse me." The blond run away but he was noticed by Murata.

Murata looked outside of the window sadly. "What should I do to make you fall for me, Wolfram? I can't do anything because every time when you see me, you will just choose to run away from me. I love you so I will never give up. Wait for me, Wolfram!" he whispered to himself full of energy to win the love from the blond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wolfram von Bielefeld is walking in the garden. The flowers in the garden makes the blond looked more beautiful especially when he touched the flowers with his warm and gentle hands.

"Von Bielefeld-kyo, can we have a talk?" the blond prince turned his head as he found out that the king with long blond hair was behind him.

They walked to a beautiful place where there is a swimming pool (A/N This swimming pool is very big and it was built by the great Shinou and his daikenja 4000 years ago).

"I want you to leave Yuri's side," Sara ordered Wolfram as he pushes up his sunglasses.

"Excuse me, Saralegui-heika? May I know your reason, heika?" Wolfram asked the king in confusion.

"Your appearance had disturbed the relationship between Yuri and me. Without you, we can live happily so this is the reason why you should leave! You can take this as an order from your majesty's fiancé!"

"You have no right to ask Wolfram to leave. It's your problem if your relationship between Yuri-heika had changed. Wolfram did not do anything wrong. Anyway, he had already fulfilled your wish by canceling the engagement between him and Yuri-heika! Isn't that enough, Saralegui-heika!" Gisela make a sudden appearance behind them.

"What about you? Who are you to say all these to me; you are just a normal healer in this castle whereas I am Yuri's fiancé. Do you think Yuri will trust you instead of his own fiancé?"

"W… What?" Gisela felt sad as she was told that she is just a normal healer.

"Saralegui-heika, you don't have the right to say all these to Gisela. You can do anything to me but I won't let you hurt Gisela!" Wolfram eyed bravely and prepared to leave that place with Gisela as he touched the green-haired healer's shoulder.

"Wait…!"

"What do you want?" the blond turned back angrily as he forced himself to stay calm.

"Hey, you both really disgusted me! Do you know who are you all to say all these to a king like me! Do you all say those rude words to Yuri too? I really pity Yuri for having such an ex-fiancé!"

Wolfram remained silent. "Then, do you think you are a good king?"

Sara was pissed off by Gisela. "Then I will show you some punishment." Sara pushes Wolfram behind and he pushes Gisela into the pool with his other hand.

"Gisela!" Wolfram shouted, he tried to intercept his friend but he had a far distance with Gisela as he was pushed behind by the evil young king.

"Do you know what have you done?" Wolfram's eyed Saralegui with a fiery eye, his eyes can kill.

Without thinking anything, he promptly jumped into the pool to save his friend.

Minutes later, Wolfram came up with Gisela. Both of them were drenched. Wolfram looked Saralegui with his evil eyes again. "If anything happened to Gisela, I will burn you until you are as black as charcoal!" the blond warned the blond king.

Wolfram breathed difficultly. The blond can't swim as he is a fire element. Every time he swims he will get high fever but at that time he did not have time to think anything. He only knows that his friend is in the pool waiting for him to save her.

Then, he lifted up Gisela and carried her back to her room. On the way back to Gisela's room, Wolfram asked Dorcas to inform Gunter about Gisela.

"Wolfram…" Gisela woke up as she tried hard to breathe.

"Gisela, are you okay?" The blond hugged his friend gently and softly.

"I am okay. By the way, why is he in my room, Wolfram?" Gisela asked her friend who is sitting on the bed beside her.

"Hmph… how rude are you, Gisela-san. Don't you even know how to respect a king?"

"I respect all the kings in the world except for Berard, Ranjeel and Saralegui!" she answered the king bravely and angrily. By the way, I will tell Yuri-heika that you are the person who pushed me into the pool."

"Really? Go ahead and tell! Let's see who will Yuri trust, his ex-fiance or me!" he told them confidently.

BOM! *Bang the door*

"Gisela, are you okay. Are you hurt? What happened?" Gunther asked as he senses the situation in the room among Gisela, Wolfram and Sara. Gisela is staring at Saralegui while Saralegui is staring at Wolfram.

"Sara, why are you here?" Yuri asked in surprised.

"Nice timing, Yuri-heika. Saralegui is the person who pushed me into the pool," Gisela tried to explain to the Maou as he is wearing Wolfram's blue shirt.

All pairs of eyes looked at the green-haired healer in disbelief. Thought they don't really like Saralegui but they don't understand why Saralegui pushed Gisela into the pool. Is it for fun?

"I think there are some misunderstand between both of you, Gisela. I trust Sara, he won't do anything to hurt anyone of us." Yuri looked at Sara smiling.

"Nope, I am the witness for this incident. I saw Saralegui-heika pushed Gisela into the water." Wolfram stands up and walked in front as everyone looked at him as he is wearing his white shirt only because he had given his blue shirt to Gisela.

"Wolfram, I think you have misunderstood Sara. He won't do such thing. Please trust everyone. Sara won't do such thing." Yuri says as he asked everyone to trust him especially to Gisela and Wolfram.

"Henachoko! He lied to you. You are not here at that time and you don't even know what have he done to Gisela. You had trusted the wrong person again!" Wolfram shouted to the wimpy king as he gets a painful punch at his face from the king

Wolfram's lip is bleeding. "Wolfram!" Conrart, Gwendal, Gunther, Murata and Gisela run to the blond to check if he is okay.

"Don't you ever dare to insult my fiancé, Wolfram von Bielefeld!" Yuri tried hard to control himself from turning into Maou as he warned the blond who is surrounding by his brothers, Gunther, Gisela and the great daikenja.

"Heika, how can you simply punch people?" Conrart and Gwendal say as they are hiding their anger from the king.

"That's right, Shibuya! We should know the real truth first, so do you want to listen to Wolfram and Gisela's explanation?" Murata asked his friend as he looked at Wolfram.

"NO NEED! I BELIEVE IN MY SARA!" Then the wimpy king walked out of the room with his beloved fiancé.

Murata looked at his friend leaving. He fell like killing his own friend for hurting his beloved Wolfram so much. First, he announced his engagement with Sara without even noticing the blond's sadness. Second, he punched Wolfram and he doesn't even trust him.

"After all these, what is next?" he wondered.

"Wolfram, are you okay?" Conrart and Gwendal worried.

"I am okay." Wolfram stands up from the floor and wiped his blood.

"I am sorry, Wolfram. You quarrel with Yuri-heika because of me and…"

"No, Gisela. I am the one who make you involved. I am really sorry." Wolfram apologizes to Gisela.

"Wolfram, even though we don't understand what happened, but please don't forget that we will always trust you," Conrart and Gwendal say to their beloved brother when Wolfram was about to leave the room..

"Yeah, I will always trust Gisela too!" Gunther continued.

Wolfram smiled gently to his brothers while Gisela smiled sweetly to his father.

"That's right, Wolfram! I will always trust you too!" Murata smiled lovely at the blond.

"Arigatou, geika." Wolfram blushed.

"By the way Wolfram, are you okay? Are you cold?" Gisela asked the blond as everyone started to worry again.

"I am okay; I just feel a little cold, that's all."

"Wolfram, take this medicine, it would help you. Eat twice a day, understand?" Gisela handled Wolfram the medicine.

"Alright, thank you."

* * *

Author's note

henachoko - wimp

Hope you all enjoy it!

I will be waiting for your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yuri is walking alone at the garden. He saw the usual blond haired-soldier; his ex-fiancé is alone too, looking at those beautiful flowers with his warm emerald eyes.

"_ACHOO!" _Wolfram sneezes.

The double black move his feet, decided to check out whether the blond is alright but he stopped his foot steps as he saw his friend, another double black came to his ex-fiancé first.

"Are you alright, Wolfram?" Murata asked as he gently put his black shirt onto Wolfram's body.

"Thanks, Geika."

Yuri move forward, and tried to listen to their conversation but he failed because he knew that if he moves more forward, they will definitely see him.

"Why did you come out? Patient should be resting in the bed and I already helped you to cancel your subordinates' training for today, so why don't you just rest?"

"Thanks, but resting on the bed alone is just too boring. I will go in later." Wolfram looked at Murata with his pale face and his pair of weak eyes.

"Then I will stay here with you until you decided to go in."

"Geika…"

"I told you, didn't I? I said _I love you_!"

"Geika, wh …why? Why did you choose me? There are so many women in Shin Makoku, so why did you choose me instead of them, why? You can also choose Shinou-heika, or maybe anyone else in Earth?"

"Wolfram, then tell me the reason why you like Shibuya instead of Gisela, Elizabeth or someone else? Why did you love him?"

"I…" Wolfram does not know how to answer the double black's question. He had been thinking many times about that, why did he chose Yuri instead of Elizabeth but he still could not get the answer.

"You see, Wolfram. Loving someone does not need a reason; you just love him that's it. You feel like you wanted to protect him and you can also sacrifice yourself for the one you love. This is what people call love, understand! _I love you_. Why can't you give me a chance, Wolfram?"

"Geika, I… I am sorry, I can't." Wolfram run away as Murata grabbed his hand, bringing him back.

"Wolfram, can't you just give me a chance? Shibuya would not return to your side anymore, understand. He love Saralegui, he love his new fiancé until he can forget your appearance! Your engagement with Shibuya is over!" Murata yelled, loud enough for the double black king to hear it. The double black is now excited to listen to his ex-fiancé's answer.

"I know this very well, geika! I know he love Saralegui-heika, I know he did not even love me before! I know everything!" Wolfram yelled out his feeling as the double black king's eyes widen. He was shocked. He felt really surprise because this was the first time he heard Wolfram's true feeling.

"Yuri!" Saralegui came out suddenly, causing his fiancé to glance by Murata and Wolfram. The blond soldier immediately bowed to the two kings and the daikenja and he made his way to leave, not noticing Yuri is looking at him with his gentle eyes and Saralegui who is glaring at him with a pair of fierce eyes.

"Oh daikenja, Yuri and I are going to have a cup of tea, do you want to follow us?" Saralegui asked just after the blond soldier had disappeared from the garden as Yuri continued, "Yeah Murata, come with us!"

Next morning…

_To Lord von Bielefeld,_

_Lord von Bielefeld, I would like to have a talk with you. Let's meet at the Shin Makoku's swimming pool at seven in the morning._

_From:King Saralegui_

Wolfram read the letter and walked to the pool. He placed his right hand on his hair as he sensed a bad feeling that the king must be up to something.

"Oh Lord von Bielefeld, finally you are here!"

"King Saralegui, is there any problem that you need my assistance?" Wolfram asked as Saralegui smirked.

"You are as clever as I expected. Then I will just get into the point. I want you to leave this castle."

"I refuse to do that." Wolfram answered, hiding his anger from just now.

"I will marry Yuri soon; so there is no use for an ex-fiancé to continue staying here."

"You are such a brave and nice king! That day, you pushed Gisela into this pool. Now you even ask me to leave the castle, so would you push me into this pool too?"

"Lord von Bielefeld, your imagination is really great; you can even imagine things that kings like me did not even think before!"

"Thanks." Wolfram answered as they heard a familiar person coming with his voice calling 'Sara! Sara, where are you?'

"Yuri is coming" Saralegui smirked.

"What are you trying to do?" Wolfram asked the blond king.

*PHEW* Wolfram looked up and saw the blond king fell into the pool. When he decided to save him, Yuri ran forward and he jumped into the pool.

"Sara! Sara! Are you alright?" Yuri shouted in worries as he came up from the pool with his fiancé. Wolfram was really surprised because this was the first time Yuri looked so dreaded.

"Yuri, I am alright. But actually …" Saralegui say in a weak voice.

"But? Actually? What happened? " Yuri asked in confusion.

"Actually Lord von Bielefeld pushed me into the pool." Saralegui continued.

"Sara, I think there are some misunderstanding between you and Wolfram. How would Wolfram do that to you?" Wolfram felt a little happy for getting the trust from the Maou but Saralegui continued, "He still thought that I am the person who pushed Gisela-san into the pool, so he pushed me into the pool. Yuri, please trust me, please!" Saralegui grabbed Yuri's hand, begging for his trust as Wolfram looked at the double black, waiting for him to trust him too.

Yuri stood up as his hair grows longer and he turned into the Maou again. Wolfram eyes widen as he looked at the Maou in disbelief. Wolfram closed his eyes as he feels the double black king roughly pushes his body into the pool.

"GOTCHA!" the orange haired-guy appeared in front of the pool and intercepted the blond just in time. "Yosak…" the blond whispered with a weak voice. Conrart and Gwendal who are standing behind the Maou sighed.

When Yosak started to move his legs, he did not notice that the floor is wet, which is cause by Yuri when he carried Saralegui up from the pool. Yosak slipped as he tried to control himself from falling into the pool.

"SAVED!" he cheered.

"Yosak, Wolfram… Wolfram is in the pool. You dropped him into the pool!" Conrart and Gwendal shouted from behind as Yosak noticed that he was just holding Wolfram's blue uniform instead of Wolfram. Saralegui smirked as Yuri is still in his Maou form, not knowing what he had done to his ex-fiancé. Yosak scratched his hair, sighed, and then he jumped into the pool to save the blond. It took him a few minutes to find the blond in the pool because the pool was really deep.

"Wolfram-kaka, are you alright?" the orange haired-soldier shouted in worries. Conrart and Gwendal dashed to Wolfram's side, checking if their precious brother is alright.

"Wolfram, are you alright?" Conrart shouted. Gwendal added his wrinkles as he looked at his little brother who is still on the floor, not opening his eyes at all.

"What happened?" Yuri finally turned back to his normal self as he noticed that his ex-fiancé was on the floor. His memory slowly flashed back as he remembered that he had pushed the blond with his own hands.

Gwendal stared at him with an unbelieveable eyes as Yuri gave him an answer, "Is not my fault, Wolfram started it. He pushed Sara, so I…"

Yosak carried the blond soldier away after bowing to the two kings, moving towards Gisela's room to ask for help. Conrart placed his left hand on Gwendal's shoulder, asking him to calm down. Then both of them bowed to the two kings and they excused themselves, trying to catch up with Yosak and moves towards Gisela's room together to check out their little brother's situation. Saralegui placed his hand on Yuri's shoulder, trying to tell him that 'this is not your fault.'

* * *

"This is bad; Wolfram had a high fever again." Gisela gently touched the blond soldier's forehead, feeling like something is burning heavily.

"Don't tell me, he…" Conrart doesn't want to continue his words.

"That's right; things will turn out like last time, or maybe even worse than last time," Gisela explained.

Murata looked at the sleeping blond as Conrart and Gwendal do the same thing as he did. Yosak felt pityful towards the blond after knowing everything that happened during his absence.

"Oh Shinou-heika, how could this be happening?" Gunther yelled as Gisela placed his hand on his father's shoulder, trying to calm him down; at the same time she also noticed the worry look on Conrart, Gwendal and Murata's face.

--

Yuri carried Saralegui to his room, resting his fiancé on the bed.

"Sara, take some rest, alright?" Yuri then leaves the room after advising his fiancé, leaving the green-haired mazoku, Berias behind to take care of the blond king.

* * *

"Poor Wolfram…" Gisela whispered as she saw Wolfram's hand moved.

"Are you awake, Wolfram?" she asked in joy as the blond soldier slowly opened his eyes. Gisela handled him a glass of warm water.

"It's great that you woke up. Just now Lord Weller, Lord von Voltaire, Geika and father were here too but four of them went to do something. They say that they will be back later." Gisela explained.

"But how could heika do that, he should believe in you."

"Gisela…" Wolfram whispered, tried to calm down his dear friend.

"It had been two times! Heika had chosen to trust Saralegui-heika instead of you for two times and he even turned into the Maou for Saralegui-heika! Don't you feel angry?"

"It's over, Gisela. Saralegui-heika will marry Yuri-heika soon." Gisela was surprised when she heard the blond called the double black king heika instead of Yuri. She blinked her eyes for a few times.

"Wolfram…" she whispered softly.

"ACHOO! It's really cold." Wolfram sneezes as Gisela handed him a blanket and she placed it around his body.

"It's time to eat your medicine, Wolfram. You had a high fever so take some rest for a few days. Leave your subordinates to someone else. Erm… I think it will be better if you don't leave your bedroom."

"Gisela, why don't you just get into the point? It's the same as last time, am I right?" Wolfram smiled. Though Gisela did not answer his question, but by looking at the quiet Gisela, he already knew the answer.

"Wolfram, are you alright?" both Wolfram and Gisela looked at the double black who just made his sudden appearance. The double black king then walks to the bed and he placed his hand on Wolfram's forehead.

"You had a fever, Wolfram." Wolfram blushed.

"It's alright; I already eat the medicine, heika"

"Wolfram, its Yuri, call me Yuri."

"Yes, Yuri-heika."

"Wolfram, first of all, I want to apologize. I am sorry to push you …" Yuri said in a sad voice.

"It is my entire fault. I am the person who pushed your fiancé down first, heika" Wolfram forced himself to say such things as Gisela looked at him, wanting to say something.

"Then, may I know your reason, Wolfram? Why did you push Sara, why?" Yuri asked as Wolfram turned his head to the other side, not wanting to answer the question.

"Heika, this …" Gisela's words were cut out by Wolfram.

"Because I don't like Saralegui-heika, that's all." Wolfram said in a weak voice.

"Wolfram, how could you do that to Sara? He might be dead if no one went to save him today. I really can't forgive you for this time." Yuri Shibuya angrily grabbed Wolfram's blue collar.

"What do you think you are doing?" Yuri felt someone grabbed his hand strongly and angrily, making him to let go of the blond.

* * *

Author's Note

Who is the person who grabbed Yuri's hand?

Be sure to read my next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"_Gisela, did anything happen to Wolfram? Why did you call for Gwendal and I in such a sudden?" Conrart asked in worries._

"_Lord von Voltaire, Lord Weller, please takes note of my words seriously. Due to Lord Von Bielefeld's high fever, he would feel extremely cold for sometime. Nevertheless, he would also feel weak for almost all the time until his fever was fully gone. In order to not make Lord Von Bielefeld's fever get higher or in danger, I think it would be better to let him rest more." Gisela explained._

"Wolfram…" Conrart whispered as he slowly remembered the memories few years ago, his pair of beautiful brown eyes turned into a pair of sad eyes.

"Conrart, believe in Wolfram. If you keep thinking that he is still a child, he would be angry." Gwendal placed his right hand on Conrart's shoulder as Conrart slowly turned his head to face him.

"Conrart, Gwendal, what are both of you doing here? Gisela asked Darcos to tell me that Wolfram is awake. I am going to Wolfram's room, do both of you want to join me?" Conrart and Gwendal looked at each other and they give a 'yes' answer to Gunter.

* * *

"What do you think you are doing?" Yuri felt someone grabbed his hand angrily, forcing him to let go of the blond.

"Murata?" He was surprised as he look up and saw Murata, his best friend grabbing his hand.

"Let go of me, Murata!" Murata did not obey him but he squeezed his hand, making Yuri feel the pain. Gisela widened her eyes as this is the first time Yuri yelled to his best friend and this is also the first time the double black daikenja looked that angry.

"Geika, please let go of his majesty's hand." Murata finally calm down and let go of Yuri's hand as he saw the worrying blond. Then, Murata slowly walked to Wolfram's side to check if he is alright.

"Wolfram, that is great that you are awake." Murata put a sweet smile on his face as he gently touched Wolfram's shoulder.

"Yes Geika, I am sorry to worry you all. I guess Conrart and Gwendal were really worried about me, so I think it'd be necessary for me to apologize."

"Never mind, we don't even care about all these, as long as you are alright, we don't care about anything at all."

"Wolfram, are you alright?" Conrart rushed into the room and he immediately dash to Wolfram's side to check if his brother is alright.

"I am sorry, Conrart." Conrart then looked at the blond, feeling curious as he ask him the reason for him to apologize.

"I make you all worry, sor…" Wolfram could not finish his words as Conrart suddenly hugged him. Not only Wolfram, but everyone in the room except Gwendal von Voltaire feels shock for the brunet's actions. After all, this is the first time Conrart looked that worried and lost in emotions.

"I think Wolfram must be really tired. In order to let him rest, can everyone leave his room?" Gisela asked as Gwendal looked at Conrart, asking him to leave this room too in order to let Wolfram rest.

Yuri was the first one to leave because he was rushing to Saralegui's room to check if his fiancé is alright. Soon after, everyone left the room, leaving Wolfram alone to rest in his own room.

* * *

Conrart Weller, Gwendal von Voltaire, Gunter von Christ and not to mention the daikenja seems to take turn to visit Wolfram whereas Gisela come to check on Wolfram.

--

"Wolfram, I am coming in." Murata Ken knocked the door while telling the blond that he is coming in but he did not get a reply from Wolfram.

He went in and saw the blond lying on the floor, shivering there alone. He rushed to his side and helps him to get up from the floor. Then, he dashed to Wolfram's drawer to find the medicine but it took him quite a long time and he started to get nervous by looking at Wolfram's pale face. When he finally found it, he took a glass of water with the medicine and dash to Wolfram's side.

Wolfram thanked Murata with a gentle smile. Murata was happy to get a smile from Wolfram, but he was actually sad too. Though Wolfram smiled to him, but he knew Wolfram is cold by looking at the shivering hands on the bed. He'd actually wish that he could transfer all the pain from Wolfram to himself.

Murata stared at Wolfram with a pair of painful eyes. Wolfram was curios as he saw the look on the double back's face but he choose to look away from Murata. He did not dare to look at Murata's face because he knew that if he continues looking at him, he will start to blush again.

Minutes later, Wolfram felt someone hugged him and Wolfram blush a little. Both right and left hands touches his back gently, giving him warm. He blushes more and more as Murata whispered the name 'Wolfram' beside his ear, not noticing that his own self did not shiver anymore.

"Your hands are still that cold, Wolfram." Murata whispered as he slowly let go of Wolfram. "Do you know how painful I feel when I saw you lying on the floor, shivering alone there?"

"Geika…" Wolfram was actually touched by Murata's word. After all, Murata is always the only person who stays by his side when he was sad, sad about Yuri and Saralegui's engagement. Many times he had wanted to cry, but he knew he can't cry in front of the daikenja.

When the blond finally decided to say a word, he realized that his lips were gently touched by the double black's lips. This time, his face was as red as a tomato as he got hotter. He tried to struggle but obviously he cannot defeat the strong daikenja.

"I am glad that you are not that cold anymore, Wolfram." Murata suddenly speak as he smile sweetly just after he finished the kiss and touched Wolfram's hand. Wolfram was surprised for everything that Murata had done for him today.

* * *

"We need to go back one hour later. If you stay here for too long, it will affect your health, Wolfram." Murata ordered.

"But I think it's almost one week that I did not come out." Wolfram smiled as he looked up and saw the beautiful sceneries. Fresh air blows theirs hair, making them to look more handsome than before.

"Wolfram, would you like to close your eyes for a while?" Wolfram gives him a questioning look but he know it was useless, so he just closed his eyes without asking or saying anything else.

Seconds later Wolfram opened his eyes and he realized that there is a necklace around his neck. The necklace is in a key shape. He touched the necklace and looked at Murata.

Murata touched Wolfram's shoulders from behind and he touched the necklace too.

"This necklace is in a key shape, which means this key is to unlock my heart. You are the only one I love that can unlock my heart, Wolfram." Once again Wolfram was touched by the double black daikenja. The blond can't help, but blush.

Murata move his lips nearer and nearer to Wolfram's. This time Wolfram did not struggle, but he reply the kiss. Murata feel the reply kiss as his heart started to cheer up.

"I will bring you some tea, wait for me." Murata offered Wolfram to have a sit and he make his way to get the tea, not noticing that Wolfram is shivering again. Just after Murata left the place, Wolfram get colder and he keep shivering non-stop until he fainted.

* * *

"Wolfram…?" Yuri whispered as he saw someone sitting under the tree. At first he thought it's someone else but he knew he was wrong when he went nearer.

"Wolfram, actually I don't really believe that you pushed Sara into the pool. I…" Yuri sat next to Wolfram and he started the conversation. Looking at the quiet blond, he felt something was wrong as he thought maybe the blond was angry or something.

"Wolfram, are you listening?" Yuri asked, but he did not get an reply. Yuri then touch Wolfram's shoulder as he finally realized that Wolfram had fainted.

"WOLFRAM!" Yuri called in nervous as he lifted the blond and walk towards his room. He let Wolfram rest on his bed. He covered Wolfram's body with a thick blanket as he realized that Wolfram hands were as cold as an ice. Yuri sat on the other side of the bed near to Wolfram.

--

"Wolfram! Wolfram!" Murata placed the two cups of tea on the floor as he makes his way to find the missing Wolfram. He started to get nervous as he was afraid that Wolfram might faint at somewhere else.

After few hours searching for the blond, Murata still can't find him. He can't even get an idea whether where the blond have been. He had found all types of places, and the only choice for now is to find room by room. He started to find Wolfram's room and followed by the others.

--

"Wolfram…" he whispered the blond's name while he gently touched the blond's forehead. Yuri started to calm down himself when the blond's temperature lowered down.

Looking at the sleeping soundly blond, Yuri can't control himself to smile at him.

"Good night, Wolfram." Yuri gently kissed the blond's forehead. Then, he sat on the chair which was placed beside the bed as he decided to sleep there. Since Wolfram is sick, so he think it's better to not share a bed with a patient.

--

"Wolfram…" Murata closed each door with a disappointed look on his face as he uses his sleeve to wipe away his sweat that was flowing down to his collar.

* * *

"Where am I?" Wolfram asked himself, wanted to know what had actually happened. He knew that this room is quite familiar to him, but this is not his room. He then looked around the room and he saw Yuri is sleeping beside him. Memories started to flash back as his eyes widened. He remembered that he is with Murata, so obviously Murata will be finding for him now.

"Wolfram, you woke up?" Yuri woke up, blinking his eyes as he touched Wolfram's forehead, not knowing that Wolfram is blushing. He was really glad that Wolfram is alright and his temperature did not turn up high.

"Heika, I'm sorry to disturb you for the whole night." Before Yuri could speak, Wolfram went down from the bed and he excused himself. One of a sudden, he lost his balance to walk. Yuri tried to dash to his side but he was too far away from Wolfram. Luckily at that time, someone came in and manage to hold the blond in time.

"Geika…?" Murata's face was full of sweat and his usual spectacles covered his eyes again. Not only Wolfram, but Yuri who is standing behind also felt surprised with Murata's expression.

Without saying any words, Murata immediately grabbed Wolfram's hand and they escaped the double black king's room. They stopped at the place where they were from. Looking at the scary double black, Wolfram whispered his name softly, trying to let him calm down.

Murata pushes Wolfram to the tree and he put his hands against the wall and he say "Do you know how much I worried you? You suddenly disappeared and I wasted my whole night to find you. Not only this, the worst is you're at Shibuya's room, Wolfram…"

Wolfram apologizes to Murata as he apologizes to Wolfram too because of his yelling minutes ago.

"Geika, you did not sleep for the whole night, I think you better get to bed now. If not I am afraid that you will get sick." Wolfram looked worried; after all it's his fault that the double black did not sleep for the whole night.

"Wolfram, can you do me a favor?" Murata asked Wolfram, his face looks really serious, forcing Wolfram to say yes. Wolfram look at him, waiting for him to tell say the favor.

"Call me Murata or Ken from now on." Wolfram eyes widen, but Murata sounds like ordering him. Murata started to walk nearer to him, as Wolfram started to get nervous because he doesn't know how to react at this time.

Before Murata could say anything else, he was forced to close his eyes and he collapsed on Wolfram. Wolfram then carried Murata and he brings him to his room. On his way to the double black room, Wolfram looked carefully at the sleeping Murata, he smile sweetly and say, "Thank you, Geika."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm so, so sorry for not updating my stories for quite some time. Here is the chapter 8 of The Secret Behind It. I hope you'll enjoy it and I'll make it faster for the next chapter. Thanks for those who read my story and liked my story!**

Chapter 8

_Ken, thanks for staying beside me all the time. I came to realize that I am actually in love with you. I love you, Ken. You are my everything..._

A beautiful lip smiled sweetly. His pair of black eyes slowly opened, noticing he's not in his room and he immediately woke up from his dream, especially when he saw a beautiful blond sitting lazily on one of the forbidden boxes. By looking at the way the person sits, he knew who that is without any question.

"Geez, what happened? What am I doing in this place?" Murata stands up and he started to walk towards Shinou, asking him the reason of his appearance here, before leaving the Shinou Temple.

"Oh, have you forgotten?" Shinou smirked at Murata's blur face, and he continued since the double black doesn't seem to remember anything. "Lord Von Bielefeld carried you here. He said you fainted, he's afraid that you cannot handled anything by yourself if he let you stay alone in your room, so this was what he decided, sending you to Shinou Temple, so I can take care of you."

"What is Wolfram thinking? I am not a child!" Murata sighed. Shinou tried hard to control his laughter from the double black, the love between the blond prince and his daikenja is just too funny and romantic. Shinou cleared his throat and he continued, "I forgot to tell you something, my daikenja. When Lord Von Bielefeld came here, you don't how panic he was. As I remember, he said to me,

"_Shinou-heika, geika fainted halfway, I think he need more rest. Everything happened because of me, if it's not because of me, geika won't become like this too. Anyway Shinou-heika, I will pass geika to you, please take care of him."_

"Congratulations, my daikenja. With all of your energy used to catch Lord Von Bielefeld's heart, you had successfully done it; you had done it for your first love!" Shinou laugh as loud as thunder. Murata blushes more, especially after listening the word _first love_ and _successfully_ from Shinou, his face was no difference with a tomato. He tried hard to avoid Shinou's strange look and he promptly run towards the door to escape the scary atmosphere there.

The double black breathes as deep as he could once he's out from Shinou Temple. Then, he walked slowly with no expression back to his room, but deep in his heart, he was actually laughing happily every second when he heard how Wolfram worried for him.

* * *

"Heika, here is your paper work. You must finish one pile of it by tonight, so heika, please do not take any nap." Gunter begged the double black king so dramatically, though he knew that the king won't get to finish even a quarter of the pile. Gwendal looks pale, maybe he's worrying for his little brother who's now in an unknown condition. He look at Gunter with a tired face, "Gunter, I think it would be faster if each of us helps him out with the paper work." Conrart nodded to his elder brother, agreeing that this is the best and the only way to do it.

"I'll help up too. I also don't want to see Yuri to be too tired." Sara then smiled to his fiancé who is sitting beside him which makes Gwendal to twitch his eyebrows while Conrart smiled at the two of them. "It looks like everyone is having a good time here." A loud voice seems familiar behind the door, but they did not recognize who is that until the door was opened. Three pair of eyes widened in surprised.

"Wolfram…?" Gunter smiled to the little blond boy who is still standing at the door. He run to the door and give Wolfram a big hug. "You're back, Wolfram! You're back!" Gunter runs out his lips with those repeating words.

"Enough Gunter, I can't breathe." Wolfram stopped coughing until he saw two pairs of legs were in front of him. Three of them had an eye contact with each other, they weren't saying anything and that makes the atmosphere there looked scary. The youngest brother tried to start the conversation first, "Conrart, Gwendal, I-" Before Wolfram could finish his words, he realized that he is already in his brothers embrace.

"Welcome back, my little brother!" Conrart and Gwendal give their warmest smile to the blond. Yuri, who is standing at the side doesn't seem to understand at all. As far as he knew, he saw Wolfram yesterday, so why is everyone telling Wolfram welcome back. Honestly, he really doesn't get it at all.

"No! Look the way you hold your sword, if his excellency is here, he will surely get mad of you. Moreover, his excellency is not feeling well now, we should let him see how did our practice worked out all the time when he is not here when he comes back.

"Really, then I also want to see how did you all do all the time when I am not here, Hisoka." A familiar voice suddenly came from behind the troops of people. The voice behind them sounded full of energy, just like a person who recovered from a sickness.

Hisoka, the leader of the troop is the first person who looked behind as soon as he realized the familiar voice.

"Wolfram-kaka!" he shouted in excitement. Hisoka promptly run to the blond and hugged the fire mazoku. Everyone then greeted the blond for his return. It's been a long time since they had seen their leader and the blond smiled so happy and this makes everyone there smile too.

* * *

The beautiful garden is covered with all of the beautiful flowers such as the red and pink roses, Conrad Stands Upon The Earth, Beautiful Wolfram and Secret Gwendal. Nevertheless, a beautiful young girl wearing a gown who's always been with her father appeared there to make the garden looks better.

Greta is holding Yuri's hand, walking along the garden. Beside her is the blond-haired king, Saralegui, which she dislikes the most. It's so obvious that Greta is having a sad face, but everyone know the reason for the princess to be so upset, it's all because of Wolfram.

"Greta!" Just when they were about to leave the garden, a familiar voice was heard by the three of them. Sara's eyes widened while Greta runs towards the blond, her ex-father, Wolfram and she received a warm hug there. She felt happy now, being in the embrace of Wolfram, which really makes her relaxes so much.

Yuri is a bit surprised too, but he smiled. The double black's smile was so sweet; it's the best and sweetest smile ever. This is the reason why Sara liked Yuri, he can always smile even with a pile of problem in his brain, but the problem now is, the sweet smile was to Wolfram and Greta, not to him.

Saralegui is angry now. He feel like wanted to kill the fire mazoku here and then, but he know he can't do it, especially in front of Yuri and Greta. Greta will hate him more than ever if he really does it, neither do Yuri. He needs to find a way to make Greta like him; he doesn't want things like just now happen again.

_A while ago, when they were walking in the garden, Saralegui gently holds Greta's hand, but the little child pull her hand back and put it inside of her pocket. Saralegui looked at Yuri with a disappointed and sad face, but Yuri gave him a sign by shaking his head, telling the blond king not to force her, children needs time._

Saralegui sighed upon thinking that, he looked at the double black for a moment and he turned back to the other side.

* * *

Wolfram walked alone around the castle while he just came back from training his subordinates. His neck sweats a little and same goes to his face, but he decided to bath later. Little by little, beautiful and long memories started to flow in his mind. A part of the garden that's full of rose, as he remembered, Elizabeth and he often come to play together, but it's all over.

The blond smile bitterly. He regrets to leave a beautiful girl alone, leaving her sad all the time. It's true that he left Elizabeth to stay with Yuri, but he knew that from the very beginning, no matter how hard he tries, Yuri will never like him, even only a tiny little bit. His thoughts stopped as he sensed something. He saw shadows behind him, and it's not only one person. It's more than ten.

He can even know who that is without stealing a look from it. He tried to look like he doesn't know their appearance, so that he can bring them out from the place. He doesn't want them to hurt anyone in the castle for sake of him. The shadows slowly follow him like what he had planned and they stopped at a place where there are many trees.

"Come out!" It was then when all the soldiers came out with the familiar blue shirt. Yes it is his uncle, Waltrana von Bielefeld's subordinates. "Speak yourself!" Wolfram glared at them. "Waltrana-kaka ordered us not to let your excellency escape again. So, kaka, please follow us to Bielefeld land once again." The subordinates begged with full formalities and respective, but it's of no use. The blond mazoku will just keep ignoring them until they feel tired.

"Tell him that I will go back soon, but I still have something to do here, so please, not now." Wolfram answered though he knew that it's useless. "What happened here, Wolfram?" Murata walks towards them, interrupting the interesting conversation there. His sudden appearance did not surprise anyone actually. One of the subordinates grabbed his body, holding the sword behind the double black's back.

"Stop that, it's dangerous." One of the subordinates cried out, but he did not care anymore. He only knows that if they let the blond escape, they are going to be in trouble. Yes, the whole night they will be scolding by Waltrana von Bielefeld.

"It's alright. Give this letter to him and you all would not be in trouble." Wolfram handled them the letter. Everyone was surprised. The blond really can read people minds at some times. The subordinate keep his sword and he let go of the daikenja. Wolfram walks towards them slowly. And then he promptly grabs Murata's hand and he took him to run away together. Murata smile like a child as soon as he realized that the blond and he are holding hands.

The two of them stopped themselves under a tree. Wolfram take a deep breathe before he turn to Murata. He finally realized that he's actually holding the double black's hand, he did not notice it from just now, but holding his hand make him feel comfortable, save and warm. To be honest, he likes it. He can't get this warm feeling from anywhere before, but he now gets it from Murata Ken. Wolfram let go of Murata's hand and he apologized for his rudeness. For sure, Murata did not care about it at all. He smiles to the blond as to show him it's nothing to him. To him, running with the blond makes him happier.

"Erm… geika…" Wolfram is not inarticulate, but he just doesn't know how he should start. He knows what he wanted to say, but he just feel a little of shy. Murata look at him with the serious, black eyes of him. He look at those eyes for a moment before he continues, "I don't know what's my feeling now. _Maybe, we can try_." Wolfram looks at Murata, who's now in shock with his eyes widened.

"Or did you not understand my words… Fine then, I will just go into the point. I mean _let's give the both of us a chance_, I will… " His words are being cut by the person in front of him by planting a kiss on his lips. He widened his eyes a little, but he then return the kiss. Murata feels so happy; he tightened his grab on Wolfram's waist. This might be Murata Ken's happiest day ever.

* * *

Today is another beautiful day in Blood Pledge Castle. None of them skip breakfast and so they sit next to each other around the table. Murata sits next to Wolfram, Wolfram sits next to Conrad, Conrad sits next to Gwendal, Gwendal sits next to Gunter, Gunter sits next to Greta, Greta sits next to Yuri and the another person who is sitting beside Yuri is Saralegui. Today's breakfast is peaceful; there isn't any anger, jealousy or fights among them.

But something unbelievable happens. It's normal for Saralegui to feed Yuri food, but if someone else do that too? Everyone widened their eyes especially Yuri. At first, Gwendal and Conrad widened their eyes a little too, but then they realized that Wolfram has now found his true love. For sure, they won't stop him, they would agree of anything that is good to their brother. Murata Ken is a caring and clever person, he's good at anything. The only two weaknesses of him are he's too mystery and he can't protect their little brother well.

Wolfram and Murata is the happiest couple now in Blood Pledge Castle. Since the day that they promised to try to be with each other, Wolfram smiles more and the same goes to Murata. They always walk together, smile together, sometimes practice sword play together, go and visit Greta together, ride the same horse together and also do everything together. The worst is Wolfram wakes up early in the morning most of the day to jog with Murata and Wolfram's habits of sleeping seems to have changed a little. Though Wolfram and Murata did not share a room, but the blond think its better to learn how to sleep in a better way from now on. It's strange, Wolfram really have changed a lot for Murata.

After breakfast, everyone split up to do their works. Everyone in Blood Pledge Castle seems to be quite busy nowadays. Yuri goes with Saralegui while Wolfram goes with Murata. Perhaps, they decided it's a nice day to date today. Gunter and Gwendal go to the library together because they have got something to find out. It was a book that they have shared long time ago, maybe childhood time. At the other side, Conrad goes to Yozak's room since he had promised him that he will come back today afternoon. The brunet really doesn't know why he's so excited for Yozak's return to the castle. After all, Yozak is a spy, he always go out and in of the castle. This time, Yozak only went for four days, but Conrad feels like he had gone for one month.

"Nee…Wolf…" Wolfram looks at Murata since he heard his name being called by him. Murata clear his throat, "Wolf, as I remember, I asked you to call me Murata or Ken. I hate it when you call me geika, it feels like we have a wall between us." Wolfram looks at him for a while before he speaks up, "K….Ken." Wolfram then blushes as red as a tomato. Murata smile to him and put him into an embrace of him. Just then when they are going to touch each other lips, someone interrupted.

"Murata!" Yuri really does know how to pick the correct time; he interrupted the both of his friends just in time. Murata and Wolfram feels like killing him. Saralegui move in front and he saw someone in front of Wolfram, he whisper to Yuri, "Yuri, it seems like we are interrupting them." Yuri nodded to his fiancé. Murata sighed heavily and he walks to his friend, "It's alright, I will forgive you this time. Anyway, we can do it longer at our room the next time." An evil smile escapes from Murata lips. The four of them walk together with Sara and Yuri holding hands and Wolfram holding Murata's hands.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for not updating this story for quite a long time. I have made it longer for this chapter. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 9**

It is a beautiful day in Shin Makoku. The Sun shines brightly through the windows of the castle. Wolfram von Bielefeld smiles brighter nowadays compared to those olden days, perhaps you can say that is because he found someone that he truly loves. And this is not one-sided love, it's a true love, in which Murata Ken and him love each other without having any fight all day long.

Unlike Yuri Shibuya, the days when the blond stays with him, they did nothing more than quarreling. Furthermore, the love between them is just one-sided love and nevertheless their engagement was actually started by the blond. Yuri had tried very hard to cancel the engagement but it was disapproved by Wolfram. Though Wolfram love and wanted to have Yuri very much, but he then learnt that forcing will bring nothing but sadness.

So he later chooses the daikenja, Murata Ken, who had put quite of his effort in capturing the blond's heart. At first, Wolfram says that he will give it a try, but the longer the moment that he shares with Murata, his smile increases more and more. He now feels much happier compared to last time. He loves Murata Ken now, very much as the same goes to the double black with spectacles. Murata also loves the blond very much.

The said happy soldier, Wolfram is now walking around the castle since he has nothing particular to do. Murata, who had actually promised to have a date with him, was suddenly interrupted by Shinou, the blond king. It seems that the two of them have something serious. He is just walking around to waste some time and catch some fresh air before he have got to teach those new soldiers, that will bring quite the amount of headache to him.

As he remembered, last month when he had just cancel the engagement with Yuri, there are two new soldiers. His bad mood make him scolded the two soldiers for no reason. As a result, every time the two soldiers saw him, they will shake until their swords fall onto the floor. Wolfram is truly scary and likes to think his soldier as a puppet to be scolded by him when he's in a bad mood.

It was then when Wolfram is about to take a visit to Greta, he heard voices before his hands reach the door. He can recognize the sound though. He slowly open the door and his eyes meet his daughter, Greta, Yuri's current fiancé and behind him is Beries. He gives a warm smile to the three of them, but there is only response come from Greta. Beries then leaves the room after he was ordered by his master to do something else. Before the Beries leaves the room, he glared at Wolfram, kind of angrily for quite some time. Wolfram glared back at him, and so he leaves the room after bowing to his king once again.

Greta then immediately goes towards the door there and hugged his blond father. Wolfram, for sure, returns his daughter the warm hug as well. The both of them missed each other so much since they had not sleep with each other for quite some time. Greta suggested to Wolfram that the two of them should sleep together tonight. Wolfram agreed and do the pinky promise with his daughter.

"Greta, since the weather today is kind of windy, do you want to have a walk at the garden there? You love those flowers anyway." Saralegui force a smile on his lips. It's not that he dislikes Greta, but it's just because he isn't really fond of kids. Furthermore, Greta still has not accepted him as her mother, and so it's quite difficult to communicate with her. As the opposite, Greta love Wolfram very much compared to Saralegui. Well, this is reasonable. After all, the time spent between Greta and Wolfram is more than that with the blond king.

Greta holds tighter at Wolfram's hands. "I want to go with Wolfram." And these words make Saralegui feels sad. He wandered when he could capture the kid's heart. He wanted Greta to know that he is Yuri's fiancé and Wolfram von Bielefeld was not his father anymore. Wolfram takes a look at the blond king before answering his daughter, "Sure."

The three of them walk pass all of the beautiful flowers in the beautiful garden with Wolfram holding Greta's right hand while Saralegui holding Greta's left hand. Wolfram and Saralegui take their seat on one of the benches there since Greta is busy collecting flowers around the garden. The two blonds look at their cheerful Greta happily, they can't help themselves, but to smile. Greta is really cute.

After for quite some time, Greta has already ran far away to continue collecting her flowers. Both Wolfram and Saralegui's smile immediately disappear and they turned into two serious faces as if they are battling right now. "Lord von Bielefeld, I guess we should have a talk." Wolfram looks at him for a moment before he nodded. The both of them stand under a tall tree, so that none of the soldiers will find them in the middle of a discussion.

"You know, Greta does not accept me as her new father at all. And so Yuri asked me to give her some time. But without you, they will all accept me. Lord von Bielefeld, as a soldier of Shin Makoku, shouldn't you always do anything that is good for your king even though it might risk your life?" Rather than discussing, Saralegui sounded more like ordering the soldier. Wolfram looked at him for a moment while thinking the of blond king's purpose.

Moments later, Wolfram smirked at Saralegui. "You want me to leave the castle. And so Greta will accept you then. Is that what you are trying to tell me, Saralegui-heika?" Wolfram tried to calm himself down, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. What Saralegui did is just unforgivable. Fortunately, he could calm down now and his fire hasn't appeared to burn the blond king in front of him.

"I know asking you to leave is kind of impossible. In return, I shall grant you any wishes that you want." Wolfram looked at Saralegui irritably, as the blond king continues, "I guess we will meet tomorrow since you have not decided what wishes that you want me to grant you." Saralegui then handled a paper that had written where and what time they will meet tomorrow, but he gets zero response from the soldier.

Wolfram is angry now. Actually, he decided to calm down at whatever Saralegui said, for Murata's sake or for his daughter, Greta and also his respected king, Yuri Shibuya. But his pride would never bring him to do so, he can't keep his anger. After all he is still a proud fire demon no matter what.

The two blonds' hairs moves beautifully, being blown by the wind. Wolfram looked at Saralegui angrily. "Saralegui-heika, don't you think that you have been over-doing it?" The blond soldier's voice is rough and cold. Though Saralegui knows that something bad is going to happen, but he didn't care at all. This is because he knew that someone will come and save him. Perhaps it would be Beries or Yuri.

_All beings that make up, the element of fire, obey this mazoku that destroyed the creator!_

Saralegui widened his eyes. He thought the fire was really running towards him, but it's is actually running to the left of him. Wolfram didn't dare to do so, or else, he is sure that Yuri will angry with him for his whole life. He knew that Yuri will not kill him since he hates to play around with human or demon life.

"Stop that!" There the two of them heard a rough, cold as well as scary voice behind them. The voice is not too near or neither too far. The two of them already knew the person, even without looking at the image of the person. Saralegui smile happily and called out the person's name immediately while Wolfram turned his back to face the person.

"How dare you, Wolfram von Bielefeld!" He shouted as he sends a punch to the one standing in front of him. Wolfram knew that he soon receiving a rough punch, and so he closes his eyes in pain. Saralegui smiled as evil as he can behind them, not to let anyone see his smile except Beries.

"Are you alright, heika?" Beries asked worriedly. Saralegui nodded to him.

"Stop it, Shibuya!" Murata gave a daring look to his friend. He grabbed Yuri's wrist, which is trying to send a punch to his lover. Wolfram slowly opens his eyes and he then found what's going on. Murata is protecting him. He bites his lips, he feels so bad and sad. He has once again made a big trouble to Murata.

"I think Wolfram von Bielefeld needs a warning, or else he might kill my fiancé one day later." Yuri exclaimed and Murata released his hold on his friend. "Oh, really? For your information, I am sure that Saralegui would still be safe even though you did not appear here today."

Yuri looked at Murata angrily and Murata continues, "Wolfram did not try to burn Saralegui, he is just nearly. By the way, he actually burned the trees only. Is Saralegui hurt anywhere?" Murata explained angrily and Yuri then dashes to his fiancé and takes a long look at Saralegui to check if his friend is right.

"He is alright, isn't he? Next time makes sure what is happening first before you take actions, Yuri Shibuya!" Murata is truly angry this time. He then grab Wolfram's wrist and he takes him away from the place, leaving Yuri, Saralegui and Beries behind.

"Are you really alright, Sara?" Yuri asked worriedly, just like what Beries did. Sara nodded and smile to Yuri. "Luckily you came. I am truly scared just now." Saralegui exclaimed and he hugged Yuri tightly. Of course, the double black returns the hug as well. Beries bowed to the two kings and excused himself since he knew something romantic might happen between them, therefore its better not to disturb them.

* * *

"Ken, I am sorry…I keep bringing you nothing, but troubles. Sorry…" Wolfram apologizes, wishing that his lover will forgive him.

"It's alright, Wolf. I know it's not your fault." The blond looked at him happily. Murata understands him very well; he doesn't even need to say anything. He is glad that he chose Murata and had already broken his engagement with Yuri. He thinks he make a very good choice.

"So, can you tell me what happened?" Wolfram did not answer Murata's question and he just remain silent, standing there doing nothing. "It's alright if you don't want to say. I won't force you. But Wolf, please remember something, which is no matter what happens, I will always trust you and stay beside you…" Murata gives a gentle smile to Wolfram. The blond keeps apologizing to Murata since he doesn't know what else he can do.

Murata smile to Wolfram again. He gives Wolfram a surprise attack by placing his lips on Wolfram's suddenly and the double black's hands are on Wolfram's neck. Wolfram's eyes widened. However, he returned the kiss immediately; his hands are still straightly downwards. The both of them closed their eyes and enjoyed the beautiful moment there.

* * *

"What happened, kaka? You have been smiling for quite a long time." Gisela asked the blond curiously, but she did not receive any answer. Wolfram only keeps smiling. Thus, Gisela already could guess what happens. "Oh, I knew it. Surely something nice happened between geika and you, am I right?" Gisela asked proudly, knowing that her answer is surely correct and she did not even wait any reply from the blond.

"That's why you are so happy. You are really –" Wolfram suddenly closed Gisela's mouth and asked her to hide behind the door of the room, together with him. Gisela then realized that he is hiding from Murata and Yuri, who are currently looked like quarreling in the room. _Is Wolfram-kaka trying to eavesdrop them?_ Gisela thought. She did not say anything, but remains silent so that the two double black will not find out that Wolfram and she are eavesdropping them and also to listen to their conversation clearly.

"As I said, at that time, Wolfram did not burn Saralegui. He only burned the tress." Murata yelled to Yuri. He is kind of tired for explaining it to his friend for about six to ten times.

"How do you know? What if Wolfram's main purpose was to burn Sara, but unfortunately he slipped his hand at that time. You know nothing, Murata!" Yuri exclaimed.

"As if you know everything…" Murata was annoyed now. He knew that it's useless talking to this person. He doesn't have common sense at all. After all, he gets a D for his English exam, so what else do you expect from him.

It was then Murata couldn't stand Yuri anymore. He decides to leave the room before his anger rises. Yuri looked at the leaving Murata and says, "Murata, I really do not hope that we will fight with each other just because of Wolfram. Remember, you are always my best friend, and for Wolfram, he is, for sure, one of my close friends. Therefore, I hope we can have a happy life, but not to fight every time we meet. I want peace."

Murata did not say anything. He then leaves the room and he turned to the left, without knowing that Wolfram and Gisela are hiding behind there, at the right side, already eavesdropping the whole conversation between Yuri and him.

Gisela watch Wolfram, who is watching his beloved Murata leaving angrily. Wolfram feels sorrowful. Murata fight with his best friend because of him. This was his entire fault. If only Wolfram can control himself at that time, and he wouldn't have to nearly burn Saralegui, then Murata and Yuri would never have to fight. He feels useless as well now. After all, he couldn't do anything, but to just look at the whole fight happening in front of him.

Gisela put his hand on Wolfram's shoulder, trying to comfort him. She knows that his heart is aching painfully now, after looking at the whole incident. Wolfram forces a smile on his lips as to show Gisela that he is alright. However, the blond could not lie to Gisela since they are friends since childhood. For sure, he couldn't lie his childhood friend, no, to be honest, he couldn't lie to most of the people in Shin Makoku except for Yuri.

"Let me to be alone for awhile. I need to keep my brain thinking." Wolfram stopped for awhile and he continues, "And one more thing, Gisela, please keep it a secret about us knowing the conversation of Ken and heika today." Gisela look at Wolfram worriedly. She wondered if she should really leave him alone here and also whether she should tell the daikenja about what happened today. But if she tells the daikenja about this, which means she is betraying Wolfram. She just couldn't bring herself to do it.

The green haired lady shook her head, warning herself not to do so. She looked at Wolfram worriedly once again before she leaves him alone. "Well then, let's meet the next time." Gisela gives a sweet smile to Wolfram and she waves her hand to the blond. She walks backwards so that she can see the blond longer. She then turned back to walk forward after knocking herself against the wall. Wolfram force himself to laugh at her funny face, but his smile disappeared as soon as Gisela is gone.

Wolfram looks at the outside through the window, in which he sees water dropping down from the sky. It's raining heavily out there. For some reasons, his legs automatically bring him to the outside of the castle. The blond walks under the rain, lonely, like a lost child who had lost its way to return home. The rain stains his hair wet, along with his clothes. His whole body is now drenched, but he doesn't care at all.

"It was all because of me that Ken fight with Yuri-heika." Wolfram murmured, talking alone there. "Gisela also… she is hurt by Saralegui-heika because of me." Wolfram force a bitter smile before he continues, "Everyone suffers because of my existence…" He feels water pooling in his eyes and he realized that he's having tears. He wiped his tears with his hands, but no matter how many times he wiped, the tears would still continue flowing out from his emerald eyes. Some time later, he gave up; he ignored the tears that are flowing out continuously.

"Wolf! What are you doing here?" A worried voice came running to him.

Wolfram immediately looks away from Murata who is standing in front of him. He quickly wipes off his tears, but Murata grabbed his wrist and forced Wolfram to face him directly. His feels like there is fire burning him when he saw the blond's tears. He clenched Wolfram's shoulders tightly. "What happened, Wolf?"

Wolfram did not answer his question, and he chose to look away from him again. Murata is piss and angry now. "Tell me, Wolf! Who did this to you, Wolf? Is it because you heard the conversation between me and Shibuya?"Wolfram widened his eyes. He was shocked that Murata know about this.

Murata gently wiped off the tears on the blond face. When Wolfram is about to speak something, Murata put him into an embrace. He hugged Wolfram tightly and he gently ruffled the blond's hair. "Wolfram, do you know how hurt I am to see you cry alone? Please let me share every piece of your sadness with you."

Wolfram pushes himself away from Murata and he looks at him. He found a pair of black and hurt eyes. "Ken, actually, I heard your conversation with Yuri-heika today. It makes me feel painful to watch you fighting with your best friend because of me. You –"

Wolfram can't continue his words as his eyes betrayed him once again. He hides his face on Murata's chest. "Because of me, you keep fighting with Yuri-heika and Gisela also… because of me, she…"

"It's enough, Wolf." Murata said, couldn't bring himself to listen at the blond's sorrowful voice anymore. He knew exactly what the blond is trying to say. "Listen here, Wolf. You are not in fault at all; I always fight with him in school as well. As you know, he is so stubborn. Shibuya and I will always be best friends; we won't fight anymore, if it's not necessary." Murata whispered in a soft and calm voice. Wolfram smile happily and feels relieved. He is glad that he didn't bring misfortune to Murata.

"But how did you know that I heard the conversation between you and Yuri-heika?" Wolfram asked curiously. Murata smiles to the blond before answering in a soft and gentle voice. "Gisela told me."

Wolfram sighed in anger. "She told you even though I told her not to do so." Murata smiles again at the angering Wolfram.

"So, Wolfram… Can you please promise me that you will not cry alone anymore and do not think that you are the reason that Shibuya and I fight." Murata asked. Wolfram smile again and nodded to the double black who is now ruffling his hair. "I promise."

Murata and Wolfram stare at each other beautiful eyes. The two of them know what each other wanted right now. Without wasting any time, Murata planted his lips on Wolfram's with his pair of hands holding his shoulder while the blond put his hands behind Murata's neck. Wolfram doesn't need to move since Murata will be the only one to do so.

* * *

Please review. Tell me if you like this story or not. I have been very worried if my story is really bad since there are not many people reading my previous chapter. And I will update chapter 10 as soon as possible, as long as I have finish writing it.


End file.
